


Summer Heat

by TodaysPassenger



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodaysPassenger/pseuds/TodaysPassenger
Summary: A very short story about a vacation.





	Summer Heat

>"So it's your first time?"  
>She shakes her head.  
"No...but I'm still nervous..."  
>You give her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
>"You shouldn't be. We'll take our time, enjoy ourselves.”  
>She meets your gaze, lashes fluttering.  
>Her blush is too cute.  
"Okay...if you say so..."  
>"You're ready then?"  
>A timid nod.  
>"Okay. Here, I'll help...."

 

>You keep a firm grip as Blaze steps into your ride for the morning.   
>You've literally been counting down the calendar for today.  
>You two had been seeing each other for a while now, and visits were painfully rare.  
>Months’ worth of work had gone into what you both had planned for today.  
>She's usually crazy busy and it's next to impossible for her (and you) to get any alone time at all.  
>But finally, FINALLY, she's managed to convince her handlers that she'd be safe going to a semi-private beach for a day.  
>She'd begged and pleaded and almost threatened that she be allowed for it to be only the two of you, but no dice.  
>So, here you both were, in the back seat of a private transport, driven by one of the royal family's top escorts.  
>A no-nonsense type, but not stoically silent.  
>You three make small talk as you approach where you'll be spending the day.  
>You're in simple green swim trunks with sandals, with a light white shirt to keep the sun off you.  
>Blaze is covered up by a white sarong with a straw sunhat and shades to keep a low profile for the time being.  
>She looks uncomfortable under the somewhat-awkward getup.  
>Somehow you still feel underdressed compared to her though.  
>You pull to a stop at the coast, the roar of crashing waves already on your ears.  
>Your driver opens the door for you both as you step out into the salt-tinged air, a gentle sea breeze cooling you in the warm summer sun.  
>You look out onto the shoreline, seeing a handful of people and a family or two.   
>Beaches here are completely different from what you're used to.  
>Driver is loaded down with all the beach necessities; umbrella, towels, picnic basket, etc.  
>You grab the ice chest and follow him and the princess onto the sandy shore.  
>You find a nice spot of open sand close to the changing rooms, not that you needed them.  
>Bartholomew, your driver, plants the umbrella while you and Blaze spread out blankets and beach chairs.  
>In a jiffy, you have a cozy little beach camp set up.  
>Once finished, Blaze begins to unwrap herself from her sarong as your eyes pop.  
>The white cloth reveals a modest lilac bikini, frilled on top and bottom.  
>Not too stuffily prudish, but not inappropriately revealing either.  
>Yes, you were most definitely underdressed, as you pop the buttons on your shirt.  
>She stretches her arms, her back arching gracefully as she then removes the tie holding up her hair.  
>It falls to her shoulders as she shakes it free, giving her an entrancing, exotic look.  
>Bartholomew tuts, reminding you both about protection.  
>You stare for a moment as Blaze flushes a deep red.  
"B-Bartholomew! Why would you-"  
>He tosses a bottle to her in reply.  
"Skin damage is a serious matter, your highness."  
"O-Oh."  
>Yes.  
>That makes sense.  
>Blaze takes a seat on the towel in front of you and lifts her hair, requesting you help her apply the lotion to those hard-to-reach places.  
"If you don't mind..."  
>You most certainly do not.  
>You squirt a palmful into your hand and give it a quick spread.  
>You start with her neck and shoulders, massaging the cream into her skin.  
>Even with the cool breeze, you marvel at how quickly purple fur picks up heat in the sun.  
>It sleeks this way and that as you move in slow circles, spreading it down to her back.   
>You feel a deep rumble in her chest.  
"Don't...miss anywhere..."  
>You gulp.  
>Mindful of the bodyguard just feet away, you carefully spread a dollop just under the edges of her bikini.   
>Your hands slip to her sides and lower back as she leans forward, allowing you better access to her body.  
>You hear a loud harrumph behind you as you reach the base of her swishing tail.  
"I believe she can manage from there."  
>You quickly pull your hand away, apologizing.  
>Blaze tells you to think nothing of it, as she shoots Bartholomew a shockingly dirty look while his back is turned.  
>You and the princess switch places, allowing her to return the favor.  
>Her warm hands feel nice in the breezy air and shade, and she's careful to be just as dutifully in covering you properly.  
>Though you can't help but feel like she takes much longer applying your sunblock than you did with her.  
>Not that you minded.   
>You chat about what all there is to do on the beach.  
>"Lots of things! You can make sandcastles, play beach volleyball, go swimming, get buried in the sand..."  
"Get...buried?"  
"Oh wow, it's the princess!"  
>Before she can answer, a trio of little tykes has snuck up on you.  
>They apparently overheard your conversation.  
"Getting buried is lots of fun! We'll help, mister!"  
>This isn't quite what you had in mind, intending it for it to just be between you and Blaze.  
>Their little faces beam in expectation.  
"So, can we?"  
>She's unsure, but agrees to go along with it.  
>Always thinking of her people, your girl.  
>You decide to let the kids have their fun as they pile up sand on top of her, eyes closed safe from errant grit.  
>A familiar jingle catches your ear.  
>What better surprise to find than some ice cream?  
>You sneak off from the sandy artisans to hit up the vendor.  
>The chipper old man is more than happy to show off his wares.  
>You pick a pack of strawberry ice for yourself and a sleeve of her favorite, vanilla creamsicle.  
>Pleased with yourself, you trot back to where you left Blaze and the youngsters.  
>Except, no kids.  
>You wonder where they scampered off to as you approach the buried cat.  
>Oh.  
>Oh jeez.  
>You almost drop the ice cream in shock  
>Those little brats packed the sand down into a likeness of the female form.  
>With some very...*exaggerated* additions.  
"Hello? Kids? Are you still there?  
>You toss the ice cream into a chair as you try to uncover her before she gets a peek of her sandy assets.  
>Before can scoop a single grain, her eyes flutter open, her gaze shooting down to your hands above her chest.  
"Wh-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
>Oh, if you ever caught up to those kids...  
>Blaze flushed red with embarrassment and anger as she ruptured the sculpture cocooned around her, throwing accusing glares your way.  
"How DARE you?! D-do you think that's funny? Is that w-what you'd-"  
"Your highness."  
>At some point, Bartholomew had ninja'd back up, only to have a livid kitty round on him.  
"WHAT."  
>Barty doesn't even flinch.  
"It may comfort you to know that your guest was not the one behind that reprehensible prank. I caught the little reprobates in the act, but they bolted once they spotted me."  
>He turned his head towards you, where Blaze couldn't see him give a slow wink.  
"I assure you that their parents were less than thrilled to find out what their offspring had been up to. They'll be getting a very interesting talking to, I'm sure."  
>You can't put into words the kinship you feel with this koala right now.  
>Blaze hung her head in shame, appalled at jumping to conclusions so easily.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry...   
>You tell her it's no big deal, while showing her the surprises you had.  
>She's overjoyed, but also covered in grit.  
>You toss the ice cream in the cooler while you go wash off the sand with her in the ocean.  
>Her mood lightens considerably as you both horse around in the water, splashing each other and letting her piggyback on you.  
>You can't help but notice how sleek her legs are when wet; toned, yet soft and satisfying to squeeze.  
>You tell her so, earning much protesting and her trying to wriggle away from you.  
>You almost let her fall into the water, causing her to wrap herself around your head.  
"No! Don't you drop me!"  
>Interesting.  
>"Blaze....you can swim, can't you?"  
"..."  
"...Can you at least float?"  
>She shakes her head, not meeting your eyes as she glows a fervent red.  
>You offer to teach her how to float.  
>She balks, making excuses over never being able to.  
>”Nonsense, everyone can float!”  
>You have her lay across your outstretched arms, keeping her on the surface of the water.  
>She's blushing again, clinging to your arms more tightly than you'd expect.  
>"You gotta lie flat now; it won't work if you don't!"  
>She hesitantly complies, stretching out her arms and legs with her back straight as she closes her eyes tightly.  
>Mission accomplished.  
>You have a prime opportunity to look at the beautiful beach body before you all you want.  
>Her slender purple frame is the perfect blend of athletic and regal, her runner's legs curving into her shapely hips and taut narrow waist.  
>Your roving eyes scan upward at the very modest but oh-so-perky peaks of her chest, made rigid by the mix of cool ocean and mild sea breeze.  
"W-well? Are you g-gonna let go?"  
>Blaze snaps you to your senses before something else gets much stiffer too, even in the water.  
>"Oh! Y-yeah, ok! Ready?"  
>Nod nod.  
>"Three...two...one...ok!"  
>You let your arms fall.  
>Blaze bobs delicately on the surface, like an elegant sea butterfly.  
>For all of a half second.  
>In an instant, the air around you becomes a frothing spray of gasps and thrashing.   
>Panicked, you pick the cat back up as she half-clings half-half tackles you.   
>Her legs lock around your middle as she grabs your shoulders, panting from her light scare.  
>"Blaze? You okay?"  
"Y-yeah...I *told* you I can't float..."  
>"Sorry, sorry. You were right. I won't try and make you do it again."  
"G-g-o-ood..."  
>"...Blaze?"  
>You suddenly notice that the cat was shivering against your body and her panting hadn't slowed down at all.  
>"Blaze, are you..."  
"I-I'm *nnah* fine...."  
>The reason for her panting dawns on you at the same time a few other realizations do.  
>The first being the two diamond-hard nipples digging into your chest, likely being extra-teased by the waves lifting her.  
>The second being exactly where you grabbed her, a hand firmly gripping each asscheek and pressing her against you.  
>"Oh-oh jeezI'msosorryIjust-"  
"Stop."  
>The curt hiss and feeling of legs tightening around you shut you up immediately.  
"Just...keep carrying me."  
>The sensual yet forceful whisper causes you to stiffen in more ways than one.  
>"Y-yes princess."  
>She grinds against you, moaning softly as her grip on you intensifies.  
"Nmm...a-ah...m-more..."  
>"M-more?"  
"Do...ssah...more..."  
>You dig your fingers into her rear, hoping you interpreted her right.  
"AAHhan~"  
>She squeals into your chest, squirming against you as you aggressively fondle her.  
>Being wrapped in hot cat bod is one thing.  
>But the sounds she's making have got you rock hard.  
"P-please...keep go- no, don't put me down!"  
>She reacts violently to your arms lowering, shooting you a glare.  
>"I'm not, just hold still."  
"Why, what are y-...y-..."  
>"..."  
"Is...that..."  
>"..."  
"Oh g-....that's your..."  
>"Yeah..."  
>She looks down, just able to see though the blue-tinged water where your erect member was prodding her.  
>A blisteringly red face looks back up at you.  
"Y-you got...like that...from me?"  
>"How could I not?"  
>She returns her gaze to your spear nestled between her legs.  
"I want it..."  
>She what?  
>"You what?"  
>The princess loosened her grip on you, letting herself settle harder against your manhood.  
>Your breath hitches as the tip strains against your trunks, pulled taut by how riled she's gotten you.  
"Please...let me...."  
>She reaches down, making you jump as she gives your shaft a firm caress.  
"I need...so badly..."  
>You swallow hard.   
>In the short time you'd been together, you'd NEVER seen her like this.  
>"Blaze...I'm not sure-"  
"PLEAAASE..."  
>"AH!"  
>Her hand slips beneath your waistband, taking a commanding grasp of you.  
"I can't...not anymore..."  
>She vigorously pumps her hand, sending your knees buckling.  
"So...I want to..."  
>"Bl-blaze...st-"  
>With her free hand, she starts to pull aside her bikini bottom.  
>"No!"  
>You manage to command your senses to wrench her away from you, pulling her hand from your trunks as well.  
>"Blaze, please calm down! I'm...not sure what's happening, but doing...that in the ocean is a really bad idea."  
>Even at arm's length, it's all you can do not to wither under the look she has now.  
>You can't tell if she's ready to burst into tears or sink her claws into you so you can't escape again.  
"I'm-I'm sorry! I just-I can't help myself...It's usually not this bad..."  
>"What's not this bad?"  
>She stares, dumbfounded and incredulous at your apparent denseness.  
"You don't know?"  
>You shake your head. It's not like you'd had a lot of experience with fiery cat princesses.  
>She blanches, growing even redder.  
"It's...it's hard to explain."  
>She covers her face, clearly disbelieving that someone is making her explain this  
"Just...sometimes...I get this...desire...no, that's not strong enough. This *need*, to...t-to..."  
>"To....what?"  
>Your ignorance proves to be too much as she nearly explodes in shame.  
"TO MATE, i-idiot!"  
>You pray that sound doesn't carry too far out here as she fights for the fortitude to continue.  
"My body starts burning up...everything is too sensitive...I c-can't think about anything else..."  
>She looks at you, pent-up wants still burning behind those beautiful amber eyes.  
"Especially around you."  
>Did time just stop, or was it your heart?  
>"I'm....you...you do?"  
>With head downcast, Blaze nods, slowly.  
>You're left reeling as two factions war in your head.  
>On one side, immense guilt that you've inadvertently tormented the poor girl so much.  
>On the other, zealous satisfaction that it was you, *YOU*, who got the princess so hot and bothered.  
>You settle for the mother of all mental fist-pumps.  
>"I-I'm really, *really* happy to hear that...you have no idea. Is there anything I can do to help it not be so rough?"  
>Her mouth opened, the clearest, most instinctual answer just begging to be spoken.  
>It's stifled by a bitten lip.  
"You...could carry me."  
>"...Carry you. You sure about that?"  
"Yes. I think....I think I'll be fine if I cool off. And besides..."  
>She gives you a half-smirk, hoping to cut through the awkwardness.  
"I'm a bit unsteady after the...rough treatment you gave me. As princess, I am due some recompense."  
>You offer her a smile and a mock bow.  
>"Your whim is my command, your highness."  
"Oh, no, don't call me tha-yeeeek!"  
>You scoop her up into your arms mid-protest, bride-carrying her back to the shore.  
>Bartholomew raises an eyebrow at you two as you strut back to the beach blanket, giggling cat in tow, but doesn't give you guff.  
>Satisfied that you're both safely out of the surf, he returns to reading his novel as you crack open the ice chest and retrieve your still-icy treats.  
>Passing Blaze's to her, you eagerly split open your own popsicle.   
>Man, you can't remember the last time you've gotten to have one of these.  
>Fresh strawberry juice with chunks of pulp, the perfect refreshment on a hot summer day.  
>You'd savor this, enjoying it one lick at a wait why are you holding an empty stick.  
>Oh. Right.  
>You're a savage who just bites off chunks and are done in a minute.  
>Oh well.   
>You turn to Blaze to see if she's enjoying hers.  
>Just as she laps the tip, holding her hair back with a free hand.  
>Carefully, she wraps her lips around the popsicle, sucking on the treat with eyes closed.  
>You watch transfixed as her head bobs back and forth, slurping up the vanilla with quickening eagerness.  
>Did...did she know what this looked like?  
>Her rough tongue makes quick work of the melting cream, slipping out on occasion to lick her lips when she pauses.  
>She opens an eye, catching you staring before you have a chance to react.  
>You expect her to call you out on it.  
>Her gaze flicks down, then back up at you.  
>Smirks.  
>Oh no.  
>She instead runs her tongue along the underside of the white ice, collecting the droplets streaming underneath.  
>While looking at you with the most trunks-tighteningly intense set of bedroom eyes you had ever seen.  
>Whatever cooling down she had done, it's gone now.  
>Your jaw drops as she takes the whole much-diminished popsicle into her mouth, her free hand poised underneath it to catch any final drips.  
>Before withdrawing a spotlessly cleaned stick.  
>God you wish that were you.  
>Ice cream finished, she looks back to you now, sending you scrambling to cover yourself.  
"Thank you very much. That was delicious."  
>Was it just you, or had her voice gotten huskier?  
>"Y-you too..."  
"Hmm...is something wrong?"  
>"N-no..."  
>She leans up against you, her skin hot to the touch.  
>Is that what she meant earlier?  
>She's so close you could swear you hear her purring.  
>Either that or how hard your heart was beating.  
"Hey..."  
>Her voice was low, sultry, velvet on melting ice.  
"If something is, please..."  
>It's intoxicating.  
"Tell me..."  
>Her hand brushes your leg, making you jump.  
>"I-it's nothing!"  
>She doesn't buy it.   
>Especially when she notices something poking up under your towel.  
>She stares at you, eyes burning.  
"Are you?"  
>You can't meet her gaze as you nod back.  
>She's silent, but her mouth is moving.  
>Biting her lip.  
>She grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet.  
"Come with me..."  
>You both quietly leave Bartholomew, book slipping from his hands and snoozing away.  
>You try to maintain decency as best you can as she leads you behind the changing stalls, the high dunes giving you some degree of privacy.  
>Not a moment after the two of you round the corner, she's in your arms.  
>Lips locked with yours.  
>Tongue wrestling with your own.  
>She grinds against your still-hard erection, the thin swimsuits doing nothing to lessen the blazing heat you feel coming from her.  
>She nearly slams you against the wall, her hands roving over you as you get intimate with her rough tongue.  
>You respond in kind, your fingers slipping under her bikini top and finding pert pink nipples.  
>You give them a gentle tweak, causing her to bite down on your lip.  
"AHN~!"  
>Panicked, you silence her by covering her mouth with your own.  
>The princess writhes against you, your ears filled with her muffled moans as you trace the ever-so-deft curves of her chest.  
>You're pretty sure you're just yards away from causing a diplomatic crisis.   
>You feel moistness seeping through the fabric of your swim trunks.  
>She pulls away from you, a thin string of saliva still remaining from your kiss.  
>Her eyes are transfixed on the throbbing tower before her.  
>She reaches for your waistband.  
>"B-Blaze..."  
"Shh...It's okay..."  
>She tugs your boxers down past your knees, letting your manhood spring forth as her eyes go wide.  
"O-oh...wow..."  
>Tentatively, she rests a hand on it, sending a shiver run through you.  
"It's....it's so hot..."  
>"Ah...a-ahh..."  
>She gives it a gentle stroke, her soft fur tickling it intensely.   
>You throw your head back as she reaches the base, curling her fingers around you and drawing them back up to the tip.  
>The hunger in her eyes is palpable as she watches your reaction.  
>Her hand speeds up.  
>"Aahh....aah...Blaze...st-"  
>All of your whispered protests go unheeded.   
>Your hips buck against sun-faded wood as she strokes you off, a thin dollop of fluid oozing from the tip of your lower head.  
>Everything goes white for a split second as her finger slips over it, playing with you, before drawing it to her lips.  
>Suddenly the motion stops.   
>The look on her face.   
>Like a starving beast.   
>She flings you off the wall, nearly sending you sprawling as you trip on your bathing suit.  
>"B-wha-what?!"  
>You turn to find her in your place.  
>Panting.  
>Arms pressed against the ramshackle building.  
>Tail raised.  
>Presenting herself to you, legs spread.  
>The wetness you felt a minute before now a light trickle on her legs.  
"Please..."  
>A hand slips underneath her, sliding her bikini aside.  
>Her womanhood glistens before you.  
"Don't make me wait anymore."  
>You step forward, trembling.  
>Her hips just as shaky as your own as you fumblingly bring your tip to her slit.  
>Miss.  
>Try again.  
>Her hand guiding you.  
>As slowly, gaspingly, you feel yourself push through her folds, the incredible warmth enveloping you.  
>She hisses as she feels your length enter her, willing herself through the momentary pain and mounting pleasure.  
>After what feels like eternity, she's swallowed you completely.   
>Neither of you dare to move, too enraptured by the incredible feeling of being connected so intimately.  
>The velvety tightness.  
>The blissful fullness.  
>You wish could savor this moment forever.  
>Instinct and your partner have other ideas.  
>She pushes back against your hips, urging you to withdraw.  
>Before her winding tail draws you back in.   
>It's even easier this time, and clearly more comfortable for her.  
>Her slick walls cling to every inch of you.  
>And you feel every fold of hers.  
>She rocks against you, urging you to thrust faster.  
"More...moooo~ooore..."  
>You grip her sides more tightly as her claws dig deep furrows in the salt-blasted wood.  
"A-aaaa~aaaAA!"  
>"Shh! Someone might hear!"  
>The giggle of nearby kids reminds you just how close to disaster you are.  
>Her breath comes lightly, interjected with moans.  
>Her neck cranes back as you pound against her, tongue drooping limply as the hot tingles of pleasure sweep through her.  
"D-don't..."  
>"...What?"  
"Don't...c-care...don't-t...stop..."  
>You feel her clench around you.  
>The thrill of imminent scandal boosts her adrenaline and heat into overdrive.  
>Her purrs and growls and hisses of ecstasy only intensify.  
>No matter how secluded, her voice was going to carry just far enough before long.  
>Drastic measures must be taken.  
>You pull yourself free, against great protest.  
>Before she can argue too vociferously, you give her a taste of her own medicine.  
>You pull her away for the wall, just before pinning her back against it, facing you now.  
"W-why did you-mmph...ah...."  
>You drown out further questioning with another deep kiss as you lift her leg up, guiding her to cling to you like she had in the water.  
>You let you both come up for air.  
>"Because...."  
>"I like seeing you...holding you...much more."  
>Her back stiffens against the wall as you slip your aching manhood insider her again, drawing a contented exhale.  
>She allows you to find a controlled, easy rhythm, guiding your motion with her legs.  
>Her elegant swimsuit is mostly askew on her body, allowing her breasts to squeeze against you as you pin her smaller frame against the wall.  
>She shifts your aim ever so slightly and gives a sharp gasp as you hit her just right.  
"OH-oH G-"  
>"Blaze, qui-OW!"  
>She instinctively clamps her teeth down on you to avoid giving you both away as her folds do the same.  
>Her guidance becomes more and more insistent as you hammer away at her, trying your best not to rock the boards behind her.  
>Boards you felt deep empathy towards as you feel sets of sharp claws rake your back.  
>You grit your teeth and bear it all, both tooth and nail, as you send the both of you to new heights of passion.  
>It was all worth it for the satisfaction of holding her intensely hot body against you so intimately.  
>....Incredibly hot body.  
>...Painfully hot body.  
>No seriously, you can feel your chest threatening to blister if this keeps up.  
>Before you can begin to worry just how torrid this tryst would get, Blaze finally pulls her head back.  
>I'm...I can't stop...Too good...I'm---I'mm-----!"  
>"Me too....I can't hold it...Blaze...I'm...."  
"HELLLO! HONORABLE GUEST? YOUR HIGHNESS? ARE YOU HERE?"  
>Footsteps fall just mere feet away, on the other side of the changing stalls.  
>The slap of sandals on white powder plod by, shuffle, and turn.  
>Neither you nor Blaze dares to breathe.  
>Not that you could.  
>Not when both of you were having a silent, earth-shattering panic-climax in your hiding spot.  
>Both of your bodies shuddering against, voices torn from you.  
>Spurt after spurt of seed filling her, your pent-up load seeping from where you were buried in her to the hilt.  
>Her folds wringing you dry, desperate to milk you to the last womb-filling drop.  
>You wondered if you were dying; you were sure nothing in existence could feel so amazing.  
>Bartholomew’s voice mutters something indecipherable, before at long last turning and leaving the way he came.  
>Finally, you and the princess breathe again.  
>Laughing, you finally separate from one another, awash in the giddy afterglow.  
>You manage to sneak a forgotten towel out of the stalls, allowing you both to clean yourselves up before heading back to the beach site.  
>Bartholomew of course gives you both the riot act for disappearing on him, until Blaze gently reminds him who it was that had literally been asleep on the job.  
>He quickly regains his professionalism, stating matter-of-factly that it's time to go.  
>You assist with breaking down camp and loading up the car, a spring in your step and a fresh song in your heart.  
>Once packed, you all strap in and begin the ride home, Blaze nuzzling into your shoulder.  
>Before long, she's gently snoozing away.  
>Too cute for words.  
"So, you two have fun?  
>The sudden question startles you.  
>"O-oh! Yes, very much!"  
"Good to hear. Got a question for you though."  
>"...Yes?"  
"You're looking pretty red. Something happen?"  
>Oh no.  
>"A-ahah...yeah, I kind of lost track of the sunblock. What a klutz, right?"  
"Yeah, true. Happens to us all form time to time."  
>You breathe a sigh of relief. He bought it.  
"One more, if you don't mind."  
>"..."  
"Where'd you get the scratches and bite marks?"  
>You prayed the execution would be swift.


End file.
